Las Olas
by 40 Gyga
Summary: “Nunca te apaixones por um amante do mar”, disse sua mãe. Ela seguiu o conselho – até encontrar-se com as ondas. UA/Pirata fic. SasuSaku. Para Vamp.


**Sumário: "Nunca te apaixones por um amante do mar", disse sua mãe. Ela seguiu o conselho – até encontrar-se com as ondas.  
Capítulo: 1/1  
Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Alerta: UA. OOC. Passível de seqüela. Estória com fundo histórico pesquisado.**

* * *

**-**

**Las Olas**

**-**

_by L. Ganoza_

_to __Vampiric Lilium_

* * *

- Senhorita, senhorita! – vieram os pedidos da empregada, os pés calçados fazendo um barulho ritmado enquanto ela subia os degraus.

A jovem, sentada em frente à janela ao fundo do quarto, as pernas acomodados sob si, as mãos ocupadas com um livro, dirigiu os olhos verdes, antes distraídos pela leitura, à afoita que obviamente encontrava-se atrás de sua porta, prestes a dar os primeiros toques.

- Entre, senhora Kockland – respondeu, pondo os pés para fora do assento.

A empregada entrou sem um segundo pensamento, os fios grisalhos fugindo-lhe do coque firme que usava, as mãos nervosas alisando o tecido marrom de sua roupa.

- Senhorita, o... senhor encontra-se lá embaixo e está acompanhado! – anunciou, incerta sobre a nomenclatura do homem que se apresentava na Casa de Sankllas.

A jovem logo pôs-se de pé, a pressa em descer deturpando a simples tarefa de calçar-se os sapatos, mesmo com o auxílio da senhora. Foi-os calçar apenas próximo aos degraus que a levavam ao primeiro andar.

A senhora Kockland observou quando, ainda no topo das escadas, a jovem Senhora de Sankllas fez uma pequena pausa antes de iniciar a descida. Acalmando-se propositalmente do desespero inicial.

- Boa tarde, cavalheiros, como se encontram? – exclamou, no umbral da porta, um sorriso educado em sua face. Observou-os silenciosamente, os cabelos longos e prateados, os olhos azul-cristal, o corpo desgastado; os cabelos negros, levemente oleosos, os olhos escuros, o corpo fornido.

O mais jovem lançou um olhar ao mais velho, que apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Estamos bem, agradecidos – ele respondeu, curvando-se suavemente apenas para ver a dama tencionar os músculos dos dedos. - E a senhorita, como se encontra?

- Encontro-me bem, cavalheiro; posso oferecer-lhes algo? Um chá? – perguntou, aproximando-se do conjunto de sofás estampados no centro da sala, fazendo-lhes sinal para que sentassem.

Ainda respondendo por ambos, o senhor alisou a barba acinzentada em seu queixo e falou:

- Não, mas agradecemos a oferta, nos encontramos bem como estamos, Sakura.

E isso fez o truque.

Todos os gestos calculados, o sorriso gentil, a face calma foram descartados como em um pequeno teatro e ela chiou.

- "Sakura" não! Hannah, Hannah Sankllas, Senhora de Sankllas – ela vociferou, o caminho que fazia para sentar-se em uma das duas poltronas da sala cortado ao meio.

- Sakura, filha, Sakura Haruno – concluiu o mais velho, sem sentar-se também. O mais novo, entretanto, acomodou-se entre os tecidos de pequena estampa floral do sofá de dois lugares, o mão pousando sobre o detalhe em dourado do encosto e das braçadeiras, os pés deslizando divertidos sobre o tecido precioso do tapete; ignorando a troca entre os dois.

- Que Deus permita que ninguém ouça isso, senhor meu pai – e a forma como dizia isso fez os sobrolhos do senhor pesarem.

- Não é momento para as nossas conversas, Sakura – repreendeu-a. - Temos um assunto mais importante em mãos – e sinalizou em direção ao jovem ainda sentado, ignorando completamente a conversa.

- Este é Sasuke Uchiha – ele começou apenas para ser interrompido pela filha.

- Ah! Pois sim, mais um dos teus! Eu deveria ter imaginado, com esses modos, que o seria – ela exclamou, lançando os braços em direção a Sasuke.

- Sakura, não comece com isso agora – ele avisou, os olhos estreitando-se.

- Ele nem ao menos esperou a dama do cômodo se sentar antes de tomar assento! Observa a minha tapeçaria e os meus móveis como se fossem passíveis de furto! – ela brandiu, os olhos sempre focados no pai.

- Ele se comportou com mais modos que tu até agora.

Isso foi o bastante para aquietá-la. Ela entrelaçou os dedos uma e outra vez em silêncio, antes de sentar. Os olhos amargos jamais deixando os do mais velho.

- Senhora Kockland, traga um par de panos para que eles se sentem, sim? Não os quero sujando o sofá – ela ordenou, desafiando o ente com os olhos.

O senhor Haruno permaneceu de pé enquanto aguardavam a volta da governanta. O Uchiha, entretanto, permitiu-se continuar sentado, desafiante. Sakura não lhe deu atenção.

Quando a senhora grisalha voltou, acomodando os panos e os homens, Sakura aproveitou para pedir-lhe um chá, um sorriso doce e sincero em seus lábios. A senhora assentiu, lançando um olhar magoado em direção aos convidados antes de sair.

- Sobre o que devemos conversar? – ela perguntou, as mãos acomodadas graciosamente sobre seu colo.

- A marinha colocou um navio em busca do Icho-ni – referiu-se ao seu próprio.

- É isso o que buscas? Refúgio? Pois eu garanto que ja- - começou, sendo interrompida pela palma erguida de seu pai.

- Não, não busco refúgio. Não pararemos por medo de encontrar com a marinha – ele acertou.

Sakura parou, observando por alguns instantes os olhos azuis claros do pai. Não lhe respondeu ou fez qualquer menção de que o ouviu. Os dedos trançando-se em seu colo.

- Tenho medo que venham até ti – ele disse e ela acenou, afastando os olhos dos dele.

- Não creio que eles te relacionem conosco, mamãe fez de tudo para garantir que jamais soubessem do vosso romance – a jovem respondeu, descartando as preocupações do mais velho.

O senhor Haruno abanou a cabeça.

- Eles chegaram até a tua avó.

Sakura observou-o, sem muitas palavras ao seu dispor. Apertou o tecido sobre suas pernas, lançou olhares para a porta à sua frente, por onde entraria a senhora com o chá. Sabia que seu pai não se referia a sua avó materna, há muito morta.

- Podem chegar até mim, então – afirmou, o polegar de sua mão fazendo círculos da palma da outra – Não creio que os meus homens tenham treinamento para isso.

- Dizes os escravos?

Ela demorou alguns segundos ponderando internamente se valia a pena refutar a nomenclatura que ele usava; anuiu, então.

Haruno acenou, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos, os dedos entrelaçados em suas mãos.

- É por isso que fica Sasuke, é filho do meu Imediato.

Sakura pestanejou olhando, finalmente, para o jovem ao lado de seu pai.

- Fica? Sasuke fica? – repetiu, garantindo ter ouvido corretamente.

- Sim. Caso aconteça algo ele seria capaz de escapar a salvo contigo e me contatar.

- Pois não aceito! – exclamou, erguendo-se da poltrona no instante em que a governanta aparecia com os chás.

- Não se trata de aceitar ao não, Sakura – avisou-a.

- Basta desse nome! Que não te ouçam falar isso! Atrairia mais atenção para cá! Para mim! Sabes como é difícil arrumar um bom marido nesses dias, sabes? Ainda mais a uma órfã que trata de fazer a própria fazendo seguir em frente! Como reagiriam ao descobrir que um homem vive sob o mesmo teto que eu? O que fariam? Quem me aceitaria depois disso?!

Quando terminou o pequeno discurso, seu rosto estava vermelho, os punhos contorciam-se aos seus lados, os orbes verdes quase sumidos entre suas pálpebras estreitadas. Não percebeu o olhar que a senhora Kockland a lançava.

- Diga-lhes que são parentes – ofereceu o pai, controlando a respiração para aclamar-se.

- Di-los-ia o quê? O quê? Que sonhos primos? Pois sabemos que isso jamais impediu ninguém! Que é meu irmão bastardo? Isso sim soaria bem aos ouvidos dos outros! – vociferou, uma de suas pernas falhando e permitindo um passo em direção ao mais velho.

- Eu sou o dono destas terras, eu te sustento, eu sou teu pai; está decidido, Sakura – terminou, em voz firme. Os olhos claros fixos nela, ousando-a a discutir.

- Basta desse maldito nome!

- Prepare um quarto para Sasuke, senhora Kockland, o mais próximo dos cômodos da Senhora de Sankllas – ordenou, a mandíbula rígida enquanto ele pronunciava a nomenclatura; o chá, esquecido, entre eles.

A governanta lançou um olhar duro para o homem antes de acenar, dirigindo-se às escadas. Sakura segurou o combate visual por mais alguns momentos, antes de subir as escadas em direção aos seus aposentos. Parando apenas quando ouviu a voz do jovem.

- Suponho que não tenha ido tão bem quanto o senhor esperava, Capitão – comentou, afinal, o filho do Imediato.

- Foi melhor do que eu esperava, meu filho.

-

Estava sentada sobre a sua poltrona favorita, logo em frente à janela. Suas digitais traçando calmamente as reentrâncias do livro em seu colo. Acomodou-se colocando suas pernas sob si.

O som de alguém batendo à sua porta a fez tirar os olhos do verde do lado de fora, observando, agora, as tábuas escuras de madeira. Correu as palmas sobre os olhos, antes de permitir que entrassem.

- Oh, senhorita – veio a governanta, os passos apressados para envolver a jovem em seus braços maternais.

- Ele o chama de "meu filho" – ela murmurou, a voz abafada pelos ombros da empregada.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, a senhora acalmando a jovem enquanto ela ruminava a paternidade. Não havia conhecido o pai, nunca, não de fato. Ele era o homem que aparecia e conversava com a sua mãe, o homem que fazia a matriarca sorrir. Não tinha muita certeza do motivo pelo qual o homem que a gerara a irritava tanto. Ele não havia de fato representado nada em sua vida, não havia querido que ela representasse nada na dele. Eles não tinham ligações emocionais, não podia dizer que sentiria falta dele se morresse.

Sentia, em alguns momentos, raiva. Havia tentando por seu dedo no motivo do sentimento, sem muito sucesso. Ele a dava dinheiro o bastante, não costumava exigir muito; ela sabia se virar sozinha, havia cuidado da mãe na doença, cuidava da fazendo sem a ajuda dele. Não precisava dele da mesma forma que ele não precisava dela.

A jovem inspirou, afastando-se da governanta e oferecendo-a o assento da poltrona em frente. Kockland aceitou gostosa. Sakura observou a capa de couro em suas mãos. Brincou, então, com seus dedos, ponderando a afirmativa que estava prestes a fazer.

- Se eu fosse um homem, não precisaria estar buscando tão desesperadamente por casar-me.

A senhora observou-a sem de fato reagir.

- Eu não precisaria agir como se supõe. Não precisaria de alguém para defender a minha honra, não precisaria me preocupar com os boatos sobre mim.

Voltou os olhos, então, para as árvores do lado de fora, tirando as pernas de sob si.

- Não precisaria aceitar esse cortejo, essa pompa e esse medo. Eu poderia ser independente. Quem sabe – entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão – quem sabe... – desistiu da frase e seus olhos verdes pousaram sobre os caramelos da senhora, que lhe oferecia um sorriso nostálgico, o único consolo que ela teria no momento.

Sorriu, também, abrindo o livro e dispensando, silenciosamente, a governanta. Quando esta se encontrava à porta, entretanto, chamou-a.

- Como ficaram, senhora Kockland?

- Carlos os acompanhou até as acomodações do jovem e, então, seguiu o senhor até a saída.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou em resposta, voltando-se à leitura, descartando os demais significados que o seu agradecimento tinha.

-

Havia pedido a ceia e o desjejum na cama, receosa demais em pisar fora de seu próprio quarto. Não sabia o que seu convidado estava a fazer desde a última vez que o vira, fazia questão de que os empregados não a informassem.

Um de seus pretendentes estava por chegar e o que menos necessitava no momento era preocupar-se com a possibilidade de ser descoberta como filha do Capitão Haruno. Aqui era Hannah Sanklass, a órfã da falecida Senhora de Sanklass, que havia enviuvado poucos meses antes de Hannah nascer.

Sakura pegou-se repassando sua estória na memória, garantindo que não houvesse falhas. Seus pais haviam estabelecido moradia na Holanda durante muitos anos. Em busca de administrar as terras recém-adquiridas através da coroa, o Senhor de Sanklass, já com seus cinqüenta anos, havia se mudado com a jovem esposa para uma das ilhas caribenhas. Tentavam há muito ter filhos, um homem para continuar a família que ameaçava dispersar com a morte do Senhor de Sanklass. Não havia parentes vivos, afirmou-se programando o sorriso triste. Pelo lado do pai, os poucos haviam falecido na última guerra; pelo lado da mãe, mais humilde que o de seu pai, as mortes haviam sido resultado da peste. Por isso, quando a mãe morreu, há nove meses, havia decidido permanecer nas terras outrora de seu pai. A idade para se casar havia sido esquecida nos anos nos quais a mãe passara doente, completaria dezoito primaveras em breve – seu tempo corria rápido por entre as areias claras das praias.

Só precisava garantir que eles não questionassem nada além disso.

Passado pouco tempo após o almoço, tocou a campainha. Sebastián de Torres tocava à sua porta.

Preparou seu melhor sorriso, alcançou um pedaço de tecido e um livro e desceu as escadas apressadamente, passando pela porta dos fundos e indo em direção aos jardins antes que a senhora Kockland alcançasse a porta. Sentou-se sob uma das árvores mais verdejantes, a manta sob si, e pôs-se a folhear o livro até localizar a página na qual havia interrompido a sua leitura. Vestiu sua face mais compenetrada e esperou que sua governanta acompanhasse os convidados até si.

Ouviu as folhas de grama dobrarem-se sob a mudança consecutiva de peso até o momento em que veio a voz de forte sotaque:

- Senhorita Sanklass, é um prazer revê-la – e fez uma pequena reverência.

Sakura sentiu a face corar, retirando os orbes do livro em seu colo, borbulhas de empolgação explodindo sob a sua pele.

- Senhor Torres, que surpresa! – o corado em sua face serviu-lhe perfeitamente quando continuou: - Perdoe-me o meu estado! Estava tão distraída em minha leitura que não percebi o tempo passar! – dizendo isso, pôs-se de pé, aceitando os cumprimentos do estrangeiro e de seu acompanhante. Lançou um sorriso largo quando a senhora Kockland a enviou um olhar sabido.

- É um prazer recebê-los, senhores. Posso oferecer-lhes algo? Uma xícara de chá talvez? – perguntou-lhes, os olhos passeando sobre os ombros largos de seu pretendente. Sabia que a face dele não era uma das mais belas, o nariz afilado demais, os olhos grandes e caídos; entretanto, com o corpo fornido e os músculos bem delineados, ele passava pelos quesitos de beleza com louvor quando comparado aos demais.

Foi quando percebeu, caminhando atrás dos maravilhosos ombros dele, uma figura que não estava habitualmente em sua residência: Sasuke. Seu olhar de desespero alcançou a senhora, que seguiu a mesma direção para ver o que a alarmava.

Próximo à casa, Sasuke conseguia observar uma interessante cena. Havia um homem alto e jovem em frente à Sakura, as costas amplas dele cobrindo quase que por completo o pequeno corpo dela. Ao lado dele, um homem de meia-idade sorrindo-lhes como que ao se tratar de uma flor no meio de deserto. Sakura olhava diretamente em direção a si, os orbes verdes saltando de suas feições usualmente suaves para destacarem-se como limões em meio a um creme de aspargos. Para completar a pintura, a senhora Kockland, em frente a todos eles, sinalizava-o algo com os braços. Eram movimentos largos que apontavam em direção à construção.

Compreendeu então. Ofereceu-lhes um sorriso matreiro e esgueirou-se para dentro da casa, como se jamais houvesse aparecido em cena.

Sakura, por sua vez, mantinha o sorriso congelado, fitando, agora, Torres nos olhos, sem saber qual havia sido a resposta à sua pergunta. Seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente, tratando de descobrir como contestar.

- Oh, perdão – fingiu surpresa, uma mão indo em direção ao peito e os lábios partindo-se sutilmente (sabia que tinha belos lábios e iria utilizá-los em seu favor!) – Creio ter-me distraído com essas belas nuvens atrás de você. Às vezes, tiram-me o fôlego. Quedo a observá-las por horas. O senhor já pensou como seria maravilhoso dançar pelos céus? – completou, garantindo as devidas pausas entre as frases que as fariam parecer recém-elaboradas.

Com isso, Torres sorriu-lhe, a ignorância à sua resposta ao oferecimento de chá já esquecida.

-

Fazia pouco que a senhora Kockland havia anunciado que a ceia estava posta.

Sakura encontrava-se à cabeceira, conversando animadamente com Carlos, sentado do seu lado esquerdo. A sala onde comiam era apenas suficiente para comportar a mesa de dez lugares e algumas obras-de-arte. A Senhora de Sankllas sentia-se protegida com o colega de vários anos ao seu lado.

Quando Sasuke entrou, entretanto, hesitou ao sentar-se. Olhando curiosamente o senhor à mesa com eles.

- Muito para manter uma boa reputação – murmurou por entre os lábios, chamando a atenção de ambos.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, o que foi isso? – ela inquiriu, observando o convidado cuidadosamente.

- Para alguém que se supõe tão ciente de sua reputação é surpreendente que te ponhas a ceiar com um homem. Preto, não mais.

Nesse momento Sakura pôs-se de pé, arrastando a cadeira que, cedendo às concessões do tapete claro sob ela, resvalou em direção ao chão.

- Pois saiba, senhor, que ele é muito mais quisto nesta mesa que – travou os destes, o "você" beirando sua língua – certas pessoas – lançou-lhe um olhar pontual. - Trata-se de um amigo meu e companheiro de anos. Basta com os insultos, você se passa do seu posto, senhor.

Sasuke analisou-a calmamente antes de colocar-se a comer o que lhe era servido como se ela não o tivesse repreendido.

Os olhos verdes buscaram os escuros de seu amigo, a boca se abrindo sem de fato projetar algum som. O senhor deu-lhe um par de tapinhas sobre a mão dela, agarrada à toalha de mesa, e ela relaxou visivelmente, aceitando a cadeira que uma das demais empregadas oferecia a ela.

Analisou a comida em seu prato, passando as digitais sobre as unhas antes de tomar um pequeno gole de água, garantindo que a sua voz não fosse falhar.

- Senhor Uchiha, este – e acenou com a mão esquerda – é Alichair de Carlos, meu homem de confiança. É ele quem coordena os trabalhos aqui na fazenda – apresentou-o.

O jovem parou por alguns segundos, esperando que ela o apresentasse ao outro. Quando isso não aconteceu, fez questão de erguer-se, caminhar em direção a Carlos e estender-lhe a mão, em um cumprimento simples.

Sakura expirou o ar que trancava quando viu trocarem sorrisos por educação. Tomou os talheres e dispôs-se a comer.

- Caso você precise de algo durante e sua estada, fique à vontade em recorrer ao senhor Carlos. Tenho certeza de que ele poderá assisti-lo.

O Uchiha assentiu, não parou, porém, de alimentar-se, jamais tornando os olhos à anfitriã.

- Não precisarei de muita assistência – respondeu, por fim, como se houvesse medido calculadamente suas palavras, os olhos fixos no senhor à frente dele.

A Senhora de Sanklass trincou os dentes, os nós dos dedos embranquecidos em seu agarre aos talheres, sentindo um duplo significado à frase dele.

- Bom saber que não serás um fardo – estabeleceu, um sorriso doce em seus lábios enquanto ela se voltava ao convidado, que fazia questão de não fitá-lo.

- Não te enganes, Sakura. Faço um favor ao teu pai. Não estou aqui por diversão.

O insulto! Além de chamá-la por seu nome de nascimento ainda ousava tuteá-la (1)! Sem terem trocado mais que um par de frases!

- Creio já ter mencionado que essa nomenclatura não me agrada e suponho não ser o momento correto para você me tutear – afirmou, antes de tratar de responder-lhe.- Estou ciente de que não está aqui por escolha própria, entretanto deve entender que você não está aqui por minha – acertou, o jantar esquecido.

- Entendo que soas ingrata.

Os orbes verdes foram circulados por uma grande margem branca a medida em que ela o observava, os lábios abertos, os dedos traçando padrões na toalha de mesa. Observou Carlos em um pedido mudo de socorro antes de notar os olhos escuros do seu convidado sobre si.

- Sentas aqui a reclamar do homem que o teu pai enviou para te proteger por medo do que farão contigo para chegar a ele; enquanto isso, o Capitão está em alto-mar, desviando e atraindo eles, garantindo que possas continuar nesse teu pequeno festival de cortejos.

- Pois você está a dizer que eu deveria tê-lo oferecido refúgio, é isso? – inquiriu, as costas erguidas e as mãos apoiadas sobre a tábua da mesa, dispostas a erguê-la em segundos.

- Pois estou a dizer que deverias parar de atrair tanta atenção para cá, para ti. Consideras quantos pretendentes ao mesmo tempo? – acusou-a.

- Crê ser fácil conseguir atrair a atenção de alguém presa aqui? Qual pretendente válido viajaria por tantos meses para fazer-me uma visita? – ignorou os olhares desconfortáveis de Carlos, que buscava acalmá-la.

- Creio que a coroa espanhola, a mesma que presenteia o teu cigano, é uma das que busca a cabeça de teu pai. Isso só te torna um alvo mais fácil.

- Pois sinto informar-lhe, senhor Uchiha, que o jovem Senhor de Torres está no topo da minha lista – respondeu-lhe, o queixo em riste.

- Ingrata - ele concluiu, os braços se movendo enquanto ele cortava calmamente a ceia.

Sakura o observou por alguns instantes antes de sair da sala como um pequeno furacão, em direção aos seus aposentos.

-

A partir de então, Sakura recusava-se terminantemente a faltar qualquer refeição servida na sala. Não queria ceder terreno a ele. Não obstante, sua determinação em confrontar o forasteiro não significava que era capaz de fazê-lo. As comidas iniciavam-se calmamente, ela e Carlos no melhor de suas educações, conversando sutilmente entre si. Por vezes, o senhor mais velho trataria de incluir o mais novo na conversa. Iniciavam bem todo o pequeno teatro. Em algum ponto entre o primeiro cortar e o segundo gole de bebida, aconteceria. Um dos dois mais novos trataria de passar uma pequena ofensa entre uma frase discreta. O outro replicaria. Permaneceriam nesse debate por minutos antes de Sakura decidir que aquilo já era demais, derrubando a cadeira em sua retirada dramática.

Sinceramente, estava cansada.

A cada discussão parecia suportar menos dos comentários cruéis, sua vontade de fazê-lo sentir-se mal mitigava à medida que as palavras dele eram absorvidas e analisadas nas longas horas que permanecia observando o teto escurecido de seu quarto.

- Ele disse que sou ingrata – comentou à senhora Kockland, após a conversa diária que tinham com os demais empregados que faziam a manutenção da casa – novamente – completou.

A senhora nada disse, seguindo a senhorita por entre os corredores de chão escuro e paredes claras.

- O sou? – perguntou, por fim, parando para virar-se à governanta.

- O senhor Uchiha trata apenas de mostrar-lhe o lado de seu pai – ela respondeu, os olhos caramelo sutis como sempre.

A jovem nada respondeu, apenas anuindo uma ou duas vezes com a cabeça, como a convencer-se da frase anterior.

-

- Faz tempo que não vemos nenhum pretendente seu, senhorita – Calos comentou em uma janta qualquer. - Os homens estão começando a perguntar.

O sorriso que Sakura deu naquele momento espalhou-se por sua face como chocolate quente, alcançando suas feições até fazer dobrinhas nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Este a vir vive em uma das colônias espanholas ao sul – ela comentou, conversativa. – Não é o mais belo ou o mais rico, mas me parece o mais disposto a investir na fazenda.

- Não estamos a falar de um oficial da marinha espanhola, estamos?

Os orbes verdes pousaram sobre a face já pálida do estrangeiro. Só então percebendo como ele perdia cor com facilidade. Já haviam tido essa conversa e, mais uma vez, ela não sabia o que dizer, não sabia, ao menos, se queria respondê-lo.

Recusou-se desta vez a sair do cômodo e voltou-se a comer como se a frase não houvesse sido proferida. Carlos observou-os por alguns segundos antes de dar duas pequenas palmadas sobre o antebraço da garota, um sorriso complacente em sua face. Sasuke não pareceu perturbar-se, a faca cortando algum pedaço de carne.

A única expressão a ser proferida após a comoção foi o fraco "dêem-me licença, sim?" dela, antes de retirar-se calmamente pelo caminho que percorria tantas vezes ao dia.

-

Havia pensado durante grande parte da noite, os orbes pousados sobre o teto, as mãos movendo-se uma sobre a outra, antes de tomar uma decisão. Acordou cedo; na verdade, não teve certeza se dormiu de fato. Pouco antes de o sol subir, encontrava-se pronta, acomodada sobre a sua poltrona favorita, a vista pousada sobre as folhas que dançavam em frente à sua janela. Os ouvidos atentos ao quarto justaposto.

Escutou, então, movimentos. Ergueu-se e pôs-se perante a porta, as mãos dedilhando as tábuas escuras. Ouviu barulhos irreconhecíveis e passos. Um pé e outro, calmamente enquanto ele dirigia-se à porta. Saiu, dando alguns passos apressados e cuidadosos de sons. Encontraram-se ambos na saída de seus respectivos quartos, o dele mais próximo às escadas.

Sasuke não pareceu dar por ela, seguindo em direção ao rotineiro caminho.

- Senhor! – exclamou, todas as frases formuladas em sua mente escorrendo em direção a um vazio. Suas mãos firmavam-se contra seu corpo, os braços esticados. Traçou o formato de suas unhas com as digitais uma e outra vez, até sentir a pele ficar vermelha.

O forasteiro analisava a forma como os dedos assassinavam uns aos outros, jamais pousando a vista sobre os orbes verdes.

- Não tenho muito tempo – falou, afinal; os olhos dela também pousados sobre as mãos irrequietas.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos; as unhas delas esfregando as costas das mãos; ele, impassível.

- Não estou ficando mais nova, já chego às minhas dezoito primaveras – completou, considerando se justificar-se aleatoriamente era a melhor forma de curso. Soltou um pequeno bufar, um riso estrangulado – Eu nunca precisei que vocês me explicassem que logo o grande Capitão Haruno morreria, fosse pelos infortúnios das suas "aventuras" ou pelas mãos de alguma coroa.

Ele permaneceu no silêncio incômodo que fazia questão de colocá-los; os orbes escuros ainda pousados sobre as mãos avermelhadas dela, que insistiam em puxar suavemente o tecido de sua saia.

- Não vejo como isso é pertinente a mim.

Ela encarou-o, incrédula. Não era óbvio que se tratava da tentativa de uma trégua? Ela havia oferecido uma conversa sincera sobre um tópico de conflito!

- Pois o senhor me parece muito interessado toda vez que insiste em trazer esse assunto à tona durante os nossos encontros! – vociferou, a paciência e timidez restantes esgueirando-se por entre as feições de ira.

Desta vez, ele abandonou a conversa.

-

Depois da tentativa de trégua dela, as coisas pareceram ficar mais confortáveis pelo par de dias seguintes. Nenhum dos dois faria comentários maliciosos ou com duplas interpretações; ignorariam de fato um ao outro.

Não obstante, as coisas não são simples e a trégua entre eles durou até quando, dois dias após o confronto, durante um leve almoço, ele recomeçou a tentativa de manter uma conversação:

- Falta muito até que recebamos o próximo espanhol?

Isso a pegou desprevenida. A paz de um dia inteiro havia lhe sentado bem apesar do crescente desconforto em presença dele.

- Desculpe-me, como disse? – pestanejou, os dedos enrolando-se no tecido da toalha.

- Perguntei quando aconteceria a próxima visita de um pretendente teu – respondeu, os olhos fixos no próprio prato, como sempre.

Ela não se dignou a responder, cortando a própria refeição antes de terminada e abandonando a companhia dos dois. Parou, entretanto, sob o umbral, os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados pela firmeza com a qual se segurava à madeira escura.

- Acreditei que estávamos em trégua – dito isso, sua figura sumiu na sala adjacente.

-

Já era tarde da noite quando ela sentou-se sobre uma das poltronas da sala. Observava, ao fundo, o manto escuro de desdobramentos que formavam o mar. Acomodou-se com as pernas sob o corpo, uma manta leve sobre seu colo, os dedos enrolados ao redor de uma taça de vinho quente; ao seu lado, um castiçal com três velas já pela metade.

Estava observando distraidamente a forma como as ondas pareciam mover-se sem sair do lugar quando um ranger de tábuas a pegou desprevenida. Virou-se em direção à entrada do cômodo a tempo de observar os passos cautelosos do Uchiha o guiarem em direção a ela. Quando finalmente os orbes esmeraldinos fixaram-se nos deles – a face escura pela falta de iluminação -, Sasuke fez menção à fala:

- És apenas tu – comentou displicente, justificando sua presença.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, os dedos traçando padrões sobre o cristal. Não se moveram pelos momentos seguintes. A dama observando a forma como as chamas faziam o líquido em suas mãos brilhar, sem ousar erguer os olhos e descobrir o que ele observava.

- Meus homens comentam a última notícia – anunciou, a pose de ambos ainda a mesma – Os conflitos entre Inglaterra, França, Holanda e Espanha (2) apaziguaram-se.

Ele não falou nada, não pareceu surpreso ou constrangido.

- Mas você já sabia disso, não é mesmo? – pousou seus olhos nele, que parecia entretido com as chamas dançantes entre os dois.

Perante o silêncio, Sasuke finalmente ergueu os olhos e ousou-se fitá-la.

- Você é filho do Imediato – afirmou –, mas não acredito que navegue no Icho-ni.

Não se moveram até ela erguer a taça, oferecendo vinho a ele. O jovem não aceitou, entretanto sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dela, ainda silenciosos, distraídos em si mesmos. Observavam as chamas dançando uma pequena coreografia individual, desordenadas entre si.

- Ele sentia saudades dela? – perguntou, observava o pequeno ciclone de líquido dentro do cristal. Quando a resposta não veio, viu-se obrigada a fitá-lo, a expressão ligeiramente confusa dele fazendo-a retificar-se: - Meu pai, ele sentia saudades da mamãe?

- Não tenho como responder a essa pergunta.

Ela anuiu, bebericando a bebida já morna.

- Dizem que ela morreu por saudades dele – e riu suavemente –, por saudades do marido morto dela.

Sasuke não respondeu, deixou-a conversar consigo mesma.

- Ele vinha, às vezes; ficava por uma semana, duas; nunca mais que isso. Por quatorze anos. No décimo quarto ano, ela adoeceu e ele não veio. No décimo quinto, ela adoeceu ainda mais e ele ainda não veio. Mamãe passou o décimo sexto ano em uma cama, ele veio, entretanto, e ela ficou feliz, como se o fato de não conseguir sentar-se não significasse muito – quando terminou, viu que sua taça já estava vazia, era a terceira da noite e isso a fez rir.

- Eu conversava com ela durante o meu tempo livre, passei a administrar a fazendo com a ajuda do senhor Carlos e a casa, com a da senhora Kockland. Sabe que ela ainda brincava comigo? Dizia que era isso que acontecia quando se apaixonava por um homem apaixonado pelo mar; dizia que eu não deveria cometer o mesmo erro que ela, sem marinheiros, pescadores ou piratas – serviu-se mais uma vez e tomou metade da taça em um único gole. No início do décimo sétimo ano o cheiro no quarto dela era tão forte que eu não suportava mais; as conversas diárias com ela foram adiadas. Coloquei uma empregada para passar os dias com mamãe, eu tinha trabalho demais a fazer – um sorriso congelado cobria-lhe a face, as chamas das velas dançando mesclando-se com o verde enquanto ela as observava.

Quando a fala dela terminou, o silêncio que os ameaçava desde a primeira vez que viram-se tomou o cômodo por completo, auxiliado pelas efemeridades da noite. Demoraram-se a fazer nada. Ela sem conseguir tomar mais uma taça, ele com os olhos fixos nas chamas, como o havia estado desde que ali chegara.

Sasuke ergueu-se, ignorando os trajes agora amassados que vestia, e estendeu-lhe a mão. A jovem Senhora de Sanklass pareceu não notar a estranheza do gesto, a trégua tão desejada passou-lhe despercebida.

O filho do Imediato, de braço atado ao dela, guiou-a até os seus aposentos, no andar superior, tomando o devido cuidado para evitar barulhos e manter os pés dela estáveis. Parados perante a porta, Sakura demorava a entender que era o seu quarto, que deveria girar a maçaneta de tom ouro-escuro para encontrar-se com a sua confortável cama.

O jovem fez, então, o trabalho por ela, empurrando-a sutilmente em direção à grande cama no centro do quarto. A garota hesitou, os pés incertos dos próprios passos enquanto ela buscava com os braços um apoio qualquer.

Ele a observou pelos momentos seguintes. As plantas dos pés dela fixas no mesmo ponto enquanto ela erguia a corpo em direção à parede mais próxima. Considerou deixá-la à sua própria sorte antes de abanar os pensamentos sádicos e auxiliá-la em direção à maciez na qual ela repousaria.

- Não foi apenas a ela que ele abandonou, não é?

Os orbes dele buscaram os dela para ter certeza de que a jovem ainda encontrava-se acordada. Deparou-se com o par esmeralda plenamente atento, os traços de sonos completamente esquecidos.

- Dessa vez, ele abandonou a mim, certo?

Sasuke não respondeu, mas, mesmo assim, ela acenou com a cabeça, como a concordar com ele.

-

Na manhã seguinte, no pré-almoço, as discussões habituais não se dignaram a aparecer. O desconforto entre eles forte demais para permiti-las. Como da primeira vez, demorou dois dias até o estrangeiro parecer irritar-se e iniciar algo.

Nunca havia se sentido tão desconfortável, Sakura sabia, mas a verdade é que não tinha mais o coração para justificar-se. Já o havia feito, diversas vezes e de diversas formas, e isso não parecia o bastante. Recusava-se a ater-se à necessidade que sentia em fazê-lo entendê-la. Assim, replicava os comentários cruéis com crueldade. A irritação entre os dois suficiente para tornar suportável a presença um do outro.

Estava por completar-se um mês quando os usuais chamariz de desentendimentos começaram a acabar. Já havia desafiado a honra dele das formas mais corretas visíveis. O insultava por aceitar ficar na casa de uma dama mesmo contra a vontade dela, por olhar atravessado para os trabalhadores dela, por não parecer grato pela hospitalidade, por perambular pela casa como se a possuísse, um sem modos! Ele a insultava pela lista de destrato que ela ouvia-a recitar desde que os pés ali pusera. Ingrata – e este tópico incluía desde a proteção oferecida pelo pai até o fato de ela residir em propriedade comprada por ele, incluindo o recebimento da mesada -, desesperada por um marido, inconseqüente, despreparada, egoísta, obcecada.

A verdade que ela não queria admitir é que ele a conhecia o suficiente para insultá-la como pessoa, enquanto ela precisava ater-se aos atos dele e às pequenas coisas que podia observar no decorrer do dia.

Ao perceber a sua pequena falha, passou a observá-lo mais discretamente; seguia-o com o olhar pelos corredores, seus olhos correndo em direção a ele quando se encontravam em um mesmo cômodo. Adicionou, então, à sua lista pessoal de insultos insensível, impenetrável e indiferente. Não queria admitir que todas as três recentes aquisições não passavam de palavras diferentes para o mesmo sentimento: o que não importava o insulto escolhido, o ato calculado, ela jamais era capaz de alcançá-lo.

Viu a oportunidade perfeita em um dia de pouco sol. As nuvens tomavam um tom prateado filtrando-o e tornando-o uma claridade que era capaz de cegá-la por alguns instantes toda vez que via-se ao ar livre.

Acompanhava, neste dia, Carlos, a uma conversa com os trabalhadores. Na volta, distraída com os olhos apertados e fixos sobre a grama esverdeada sob seus pés, tratando de conseguir enxergar, não percebeu quando se distanciou do caminho habitual, parando apenas a um par de dezenas de metros da casa. Deparou-se com a figura calma do estrangeiro, os olhos pousados no mar de tom tão azul que a fazia inveja.

Estava ali, perante ela, a prova de que as três características recém escolhidas para ele não existiam.

-

Estava sentada na sala a tomar uma xícara de chá quando ele voltou para dentro. Não queria admitir que o chá era apenas uma distração.

- Você é um deles, não? – proclamou, pouco antes que ele alcançasse o umbral que o levaria em direção às escadas.

Sasuke parou, os olhos fixos no assoalho sob ele, sem realmente responder ou dar algum indício de que entendia o que ela estava a dizer.

- Um dos apaixonados pelo mar – explicou, os dedos entrelaçando-se ao redor da xícara branca, traçando os pequenos contornos de filetes a ouro.

O estrangeiro não respondeu, seguiu apenas em direção aos seus aposentos, deixando a figura calma dela a anuir com a cabeça, como a entender a situação.

-

Chegou, finalmente, o dia em que os insultos habituais estavam gastos demais para serem usados. Passaram a importunar-se por detalhes mais infantis.

- Será que você poderia falar olhando nos meus olhos?

- Sabes como é irritante te observar assassinar as tuas próprias mãos?

- O seu cabelo poderia ser lavado. Não estamos em alto-mar.

- Se continuares a usar tanta maquiagem, tua pele vai apodrecer.

- Será que é pedir muito que um convidado meu não vague mais pelos cômodos da minha casa que fique em minha presença?

- É pedir demais que a anfitriã aja acorde?

Sakura passou a tentar controlar as suas mãos, mas isso não parecia ser algo que melhorasse. Quando a frustração a alcançou, pegou um dos delicados lenços que sua mãe havia bordado de presente para o Capitão e passou a apertá-lo entre os dedos nervosos, poupando a sua pele do ataque usual. A maquiagem que tanto usava, tentativa de se manter a par da moda européia, diminuiu aos poucos, a liberdade e praticidade cativando-a a usar a face quase limpa. As saídas apressadas da sala após as refeições tornaram-se esperas pacientes seguidas pela oferta de um chá.

Sasuke não passou a olhá-la nos olhos, mas fazia questão de proporcionar ao menos um encontro de orbes antes de cada troca de frases entre eles. O cabelo havia abandonado a aparência sebosa que se pegava ao contorno de sua cabeça. Os passeios aleatórios dele haviam sido trocados por momentos de leitura na sala ou de observações próximas ao mar.

Não haviam feito as mudanças um pelo outro. Garantiam apenas que as munições contra si minguassem.

-

Ocorreu em um dia próximo ao fim dos insultos que restavam. Estavam os dois a tomar um chá após a ceia. O desconforto fazendo-lhes ambos tencionarem os músculos a cada mínimo som. A jovem observou a comoção na poltrona ao lado da sua e logo se virou para deparar-se com a breve troca de olhares que significaria o início da fala dele.

- Há uma porta trancada.

Deste vez, os olhos dela permaneceram observando-o, buscando os dele.

- Era o quarto de minha mãe – justificou movendo-se sobre a poltrona, tratando de fazê-lo olhá-la. Estava cansando da forma como ele falava com ela como se falasse com ninguém.

Quando ele não prosseguiu, ela o fez:

– Não o abrimos desde que ela faleceu; não tive coragem de fazê-lo, o cheiro me repugnava.

Bufou, atraindo finalmente a atenção do moreno ao seu lado.

- É tão difícil assim? Seja conversar comigo, seja olhar-me nos olhos. É realmente tão difícil? – insistiu com voz cansada.

- Pessoas que conversam se apegam uma à outra – respondeu, os orbes negras finalmente enterrados nos jade dela.

- E como isso viria a ser um problema? Uma conversa amigável não passa de simples educação. Consideração, pelo amor de Deus! – bradou, considerando-se não afetada pelo olhar dele; algo escuro que parecia afogá-la.

- Eu sou um apaixonado pelo mar – declarou e ela não soube como responder.

De fato, passou a maior parte daquela noite tentando compreender a que ele se referia. Compreendia a expressão que ele havia usado, apenas não assimilava a pertinência disso na relação dos dois. Quando acordou, já na manhã seguinte, ainda não havia chegado a uma conclusão. De fato, distraiu-se durante todo o dia, sem saber como interpretar a frase. Ignorou os olhares preocupados de Carlos e de Kockland.

Logo antes de deitar-se, a governanta passou pelos seus aposentos, oferecendo-lhe seus últimos serviços do dia.

- Senhora Kockland, quando eu era menor, meu pai costumava nos visitar muito?

A senhora observou-a, mais uma vez ajoelhada sobre a poltrona, antes de responder.

- Com a senhorita em jogo, seu pai tinha muito mais a perder.

Sakura acenou, os olhos fixos na escuridão do lado de fora.

- E como mamãe se sentiu?

- Ela estava ocupada zelando pela prova do amor dos dois, que ela carregava em seus braços.

A garota sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, quase nostálgico, antes de fitar a empregada.

- Obrigada – murmurou e a senhora retirou-se.

-

Uma noite mais se passou sem que ela concluísse algo sobre o último diálogo entre eles. O dia todo estava a passar pelos olhos dela sem que a jovem prestasse a devida atenção. No caminho de volta à casa, após a conversa com os trabalhadores, percebeu-se a aproximar-se do caminho que a levou, no fatídico dia, a vê-lo a observar o tapete azulado perante ambos. Decidida, mudou seu curso em direção à costa.

Desta vez, sentou-se ao seu lado, disposta a restabelecer o impertinente assunto e extrair dele alguma informação.

O filho do Imediato não pareceu surpreso quando o corpo pequeno dela acomodou-se ao seu lado, os joelhos dobrados em direção ao corpo dela, as mãos brincando com um pequeno tecido claro.

- Então, um apaixonado pelo mar – declarou enquanto ele se movia para manter uma perna dobrada e esticar a outra.

- Sim.

Ela expirou tratando de acalmar-se. Deu-lhe mais alguns segundos para que o desconforto habitual que os albergava chegasse com força. Havia demorado mais nos últimos tempos.

- Você vai seguir a pirataria como os nossos pais? – recomeçou.

- A pirataria está chegando ao fim.

- Meu pai parece não perceber isso – os olhos dela, atentos aos movimentos da imensidão à frente tentavam imaginar a embarcação Icho-ni se aproximando.

Ele não respondeu e assim ficaram por mais alguns minutos, ela se responsabilizando novamente pela interrupção ao silêncio.

- Mamãe pediu que a casa fosse construída próximo à costa. Ela gostava de ficar observando o mar, como um apaixonado por ele – sorriu internamente, ponderando se isso poderia ser considerado uma indireta. Acreditei, depois de algum tempo, que ela tinha inveja do poder do mar sobre o meu pai e que, por isso, o respeitava.

Sabia que ele não seria falante como ela; parecia, afinal, menos perturbado pelo desconforto entre eles que a garota.

- Carlos me disse que as coroas estão distribuindo anistia aos piratas (3) – o senhor havia comentado isso há tempo, quando falavam sobre a paz entre os quatro reinados.

- Tratei de convencer o teu pai a aceitá-la.

Isso a pegou desprevenida. Fitou-o, os lábios pálidos e separados, o orbes pestanejantes.

- Não imaginei que um amante do mar fosse tentar dissuadir o outro de seu amor – disse, a esperança com a notícia perceptível em sua voz.

- Se ele aceitar, não cumprirão o trato. O Capitão Haruno representa muito para a pirataria. Serão muitos anos de exílio. Deverá morrer em algum país africano – afirmou, sem a coragem de olhá-la brevemente.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo que a anistia e a morte equivaliam-se. Ao seu lado, o filho do Imediato ergueu-se, dando umas batidas contra a roupa ao tentar livrar-se dos pequenos pedaços de grama que se agarravam ao tecido. Ela os observou cair, um a um, dois a dois, perdendo força no agarre que mantinham. Por fim, seus olhos encontraram-se com os dele. Três, quatro segundos se passaram antes de ele desviar os orbes escuros dele para o brilho claro do mar.

- Sou um oficial da marinha francesa.

Ela inspirou profundamente, perturbada pela mirada dele combinada à notícia.

- Serge Huot - e deixou-a ali sentada a ver navios.

-

As notícias compartilhadas não haviam modificado a sua rotina. Sentar-se-iam a comer acompanhados por Carlos, fariam parcos comentários cruéis, dispor-se-iam a afundar-se em silêncio em um breve chá antes de retirarem-se para dormir.

Assim, passaram-se duas semanas. No décimo quinto dia, batera à porta um senhor, pedindo para falar com Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura sabia que era um dos homens de seu pai, mais ninguém que o conhecia por esse nome sabia de sua presença ali.

Naquela noite, enquanto compartiam o chá, os ventos mais frios da estação soando contra as encostas, ele foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, sem coragem de fitá-la nos olhos.

- Teu pai entregou-se – declarou o que ela já sabia ser óbvio.

Inspirou, os olhos fixos nas chamas das três velas perante eles; expirou, os olhos bem abertos, tratando de absorver as lágrimas que ela não era capaz de controlar. Um pequeno soluço escapou-lhe por entre os lábios e ela havia perdido. Encontrou-se soluçando agarrada ao lenço com as iniciais H. H.

Não chorava pela perda de seu pai, sabia. Não haviam convivido o bastante como para sentir saudades um do outro, ele não representava um pai em sua vida. Não da forma como o senhor Carlos o fazia, como alguém no qual poderia confiar. O senhor Haruno era apenas o homem que a enviava dinheiro, o amante de sua mãe.

Seu corpo chorava por aquilo que ele poderia ter vindo a ser, por aquilo que a existência dele representava. Chorava pela perda do que ter um pai representava.

Sasuke não reagiu ao choro desvelado dela. Permaneceu calado em sua poltrona habitual. As xícaras de ambas esquecidas sobre a mesa de centro.

- O Icho-ni está atracado no porto. Devo ir com eles – continuou ao perceber que a inquietação dela não subsidiaria.

Ela expirou pela boca, o nariz congestionado demais para permiti-la respirar.

- A- - engoliu, tratando de acalmar-se – Amanhã?

- Não, eles estão terminando umas negociações. Devemos partir dentro de dois dias.

Ela acenou, como sempre, as mãos tão dispersas com o pedaço de tecido que não considerou usá-lo para enxugar os olhos.

- A mesada que o teu pai te enviava – ele reiniciou e ela observou-o alcançar a xícara de chá em busca do último gole – eu o farei no lugar dele.

Sakura meneou a cabeça, buscando forças para abrir a mandíbula que, de tão tensa, não parecia querer mover-se.

- Não será necessário. Tenho guardado tudo o que ele nos manda-a-ava. Dinheiro não será um problema.

O jovem ergueu-se e a Senhora de Sanklass acreditou que a discussão estava terminada, ele parou, entretanto, próximo ao umbral, as costas voltadas a ela.

- Eu não estava pedindo permissão – reiterou antes de caminhar para seus aposentos.

-

Pelos dois dias seguintes não trocaram mais palavras além das amabilidades da boa educação. Pareciam ignorar a partida dele, fazendo dos dias as rotinas simples que sempre levavam, como se nada estivesse prestes a mudar.

Chegado o dia da partida, Sakura desceu as escadas para encontrá-lo com as malas feitas a conversar com Carlos. A senhora Kockland não havia aparecido ainda e isso a deixava nervosa.

Vestiu seu melhor sorriso, a face limpa de qualquer maquiagem, as mãos brincando desesperadas com um novo lenço. Observou-o, os cabelos bem lavados e algo dobrado sobre os seus lábios que a lembrava um sorriso de educação.

Inspirou.

- Pois é uma pena que você vá tão cedo, foi um prazer tê-lo conosco – começou, aproximando-se dos dois homens, os dentes à mostra em sua melhor encenação.

Viu Carlos fazer menção para pegar a bagagem do mais jovem, indo com ela para a saída. Os dois ficaram, então, sozinhos próximos à porta de entrada. Sasuke observava o mar do outro lado do cômodo. Internamente, Sakura clamava que a senhora Kockland aparecesse.

- Será uma honra recebê-lo novamente – completou, as falas comuns dos momentos que encerravam uma estada todas decoradas em sua mente.

Foi então que os olhos dele pousaram nela. Sakura engoliu em seco. Ali, observando-a atentamente, estavam dois pedaços de mar. Os mesmo que ela analisara durante tantas horas naquela noite. Escuros, movendo-se sem de fato sair do lugar, tão profundos que poderiam afogá-la com um único ondular.

Foi a única frase que ele disse desde que se haviam conhecido sem quebrar o contato visual entre eles:

- Será um prazer visitá-la novamente.

E foi nesse instante, quando já os orbes dele não a prendiam, a figura masculina distanciando-se através das portas abertas, que ela percebeu. O par de mares marcados em sua mente.

Ela havia dado passos mar adentro, longos e descuidados, brincando entre as ondas.

Ela havia dado passos mar adentro, os mesmos que sua mãe, e agora – inspirou, seus dedos estirando o tecido com o qual brincava -, agora as ondas não lhe permitiriam voltar atrás.

-

**Fim.**

* * *

**Obs.:**

**(1) **Tutear – Utilizar o pronome "tu" para se referir a alguém.

"Você" origina-se de "à vossa mercê" e é, portanto, uma forma mais respeitosa de dirigir-se a alguém. O "tu" é uma forma mais íntima e equivalente de nomear alguém.

**(2)** O declínio da pirataria veio após a pacificação das nações européias, pois, terminadas as guerras cíclicas entre França, Holanda, Espanha, Inglaterra, as coroas encontram-se com um grande número de embarcações piratas livres e, mais que isso, com os ideais democráticos deles à solta.

**(3)** Anistias foram concedidas com o intuito de diminuir o número de piratas. Acredito que, entretanto, com piratas de grande renome e representação na comunidade saqueadora, uma simples anistia – e a perpetuação da forma de pensamento deles – não seria suficiente para as coroas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Finalmente! Levei três dias _diretos_ nesta estória. Me alegra escrever um conto irônico. E eu _gostei _de escrever isso. _Gostei _do efeito final. E isso é um mi-la-gre.

Sabem que eu não tenho muita certeza do que a senhora Haruno morre? Acho que foi de câncer. É, acho que ela tem câncer já no final da vida. Tsc, isso não importa!

Alguém pode duvidar se o Sasuke estava do lado o Capitão, sendo filho do Imediato, ou se era tudo apenas uma desculpa armada tanto pelo Sr. Haruno quanto pelo oficial da marinha francesa. Se prestarem atenção, a resposta está no texto :D

Ok, chega de enrolação.

See ya, kiddos.


End file.
